


what we have here

by weatheredlaw



Series: bigger than love [4]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Misunderstandings, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 17:37:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5834620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weatheredlaw/pseuds/weatheredlaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He looks at her, and he almost manages to keep it in – but it falls out, almost unbidden. “You slept with <i>Hawke</i>.”</p><p>Dorian turns, and the look on his face is priceless. “Oh, <i>bravo</i>, dear.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	what we have here

“You do remember that I _have_ no roommates, right?” Varric leans against Cassandra’s headboard, watching her dress. “Like, we can be noisy and obscene without worrying about judgment.”

“No one is judging us,” Cassandra says. She pull up her leggings before digging in her jewelry box for a pair of earrings. “I think they’re treating it like a competition.” She smiles and crosses the distance between them, leaning down to kiss his forehead. “We should—” Her phone buzzes on the bedside table, and she snatches it up, peering down at the message. “Oh, Maker take—”

“What’s the matter?”

She rolls her eyes. “Nothing. I’m dealing with…something.”

Varric raises a brow. “Something like two boyfriends?” Her look is withering, and he lifts his hands in surrender. “I kid, I kid.” But he still tries to look at the phone, frowning when she gives it a little flip and straightens. “Cassandra—”

“Varric.” Her tone is stern, but it doesn’t quite reach her eyes. “If there is something important to tell you, I will _tell_ you. Understand?”

He opens his mouth to argue, but thinks better of it. “Alright, alright.” He slides off her bed. “I better get going, Hawke wanted to meet up before he went into work.”

“Alright.”

“Dinner tonight?”

“Of course.” She turns to him, but her expression is still not quite right.

Varric considers questioning her further, but thinks better of it.

He still wants to get laid tonight.

 

* * *

 

He heads downtown to meet Hawke at one of their usual haunts, but the minute he walks in he can tell something is wrong. Hawke looks nervous – and Hawke isn’t supposed to _look_ nervous, ever.

“You look like you want to vomit,” Varric says, and Hawke laughs.

“I, uh. Do. Kind of. Not really? Maker’s breath, this is stupid.” He scrubs a hand over his face. “Listen, I…really need to tell you something.”

Varric raises a brow. What the hell is _with_ everyone today? “Okay.”

“Now, I want you to know that…that I didn’t _know_ about how you felt, or anything. I mean, I don’t even think you were feeling the way you _did_ when it happened, so you really can’t be _mad._ I mean, it was way before you even left for the summer, right? I just…can’t hold onto this anymore, it’s not fair to you. To either of you, really. And she _told_ me it was fine, that we didn’t need to say anything because it was all before and everything, you know? But you’re my best friend, and I don’t want to _keep_ things from you—”

“Maker’s _balls_ , Hawke, would you just _spit it out?_ ” Hawke groans, dropping his forehead onto the table, muttering something into the wood. “ _Hawke._ ”

He raises his head. “I, uh…I slept with Cassandra.” Varric narrows his eyes. “I mean, we slept with each other. It was all mutual and consensual and everything. It was _before_ I’d sorted out your feelings. And we didn’t do it _after_ ,” he adds quickly. “She kicked me out of her apartment, actually. Got very upset.”

“How?”

“Shit, Varric, I don’t remember the _positions_ —”

“ _Hawke._ ”

“Oh! You mean how we met.” Hawke shrugs. “We were both out, we were both drunk, I took her home, you know how it is.”

“No,” Varric says. “I really _don’t_.” He stands, quickly, feelings the strangest ringing in his ears.

“Ah, shit. Varric, _wait._ ” Hawke grabs Varric’s elbow, but he jerks away.

“ _You’re_ my best friend.”

“I know, that’s why—”

“The two of you _talked_ about this?” He frowns. The text, from this morning. Of _course._

“Shit, Varric, we’re not doing it _anymore_.”

“I’ve gotta go. I…shit, Hawke.” Varric shakes his head, and storms out of the bar.

 

* * *

 

She’s reading when he goes back to the apartment, and Max and Dorian are cooking lunch. He stands in the doorway, watching them look up at him, and he wonders if he’s making the right decision.

Cassandra had made the choice not to tell him – and wasn’t he _happier_ before he’d known?

He looks at her, and he almost manages to keep it in – but it falls out, almost unbidden. “You slept with _Hawke._ ”

Dorian turns, and the look on his face is _priceless_. “Oh, _bravo_ , dear.”

“Dorian.” Max puts his hands on Dorian’s shoulders. “Let’s take a walk.”

“But I want to _watch_ —”

Varric turns on them. “ _Walk_ , Dorian. _Now_.” The two move sideways out of the apartment, and the door shuts with a rather resounding _click._

Cassandra puts down her book. “Yes,” she says. “I did.”

“You…you were never going to tell me.”

“Probably not, no. You’re very upset.”

“Uh, _yes._ You slept with my best friend.”

Cassandra sighs. “It was over a year ago, Varric. You and I were barely friends. We’d been arguing longer than we’d been getting along.”

Varric _seethes._ “You and I are _partners_ now. We’re in this whole thing together. We’re supposed to be _honest_ with one another.”

“Oh? Are we?” Cassandra folds her arms over her chest. “Then I am allowed to be upset that you spent last summer with _her_ , aren’t I?”

Varric flinches. “I…I didn’t—” He closes his eyes. “How did you know?

“I have always known,” she says. “But you weren’t mine, so how could I be angry with you? Your decisions are your own, Varric. As are mine.” She reaches down to pick up her book. “I suppose you are not angry for the reasons you’d like me to _think_ you are.”

“What do you mean?”

Cassandra turns to him. “You’d like to know how he was, wouldn’t you?”

 _Oh._ Varric looks at his shoes.

 _Yes_ , he almost says. He would.

“Varric.” She takes his hand. “I love you. And I told you this morning, if I have something important to tell you, then I will _tell you._ ”

Varric pulls his hand back. “Then maybe we just don’t agree on what’s important.”

Cassandra frowns. “What—”

“I…I need to take a walk myself, I think. I’m…I’m sorry.” He turns and leaves –

And it’s supposed to make him feel better, winning an argument like that –

But it doesn’t. It doesn’t at all.

 

* * *

 

“She’s very upset.”

Varric doesn’t look up as Hawke slides onto the stool next to him. “She’s talking to you, then?”

“Varric. Don’t.”

“I know. I’ll take a trip, and you two can sort out how you feel about one another,” Varric mutters. “Wouldn’t want to get in the—” Varric jolts, his beer knocked right out of his hands and Hawke’s fingers tightening around his collar.

“Let’s get some air, buddy.”

“ _Hawke_ —”

He drags Varric off his stool and out of the bar, tossing him onto the sidewalk. “Stop talking, Varric. And _listen._ ” Hawke folds his arms over his chest. “That woman is miles out of your league. She’s _good_ to you, and she _loves_ you. I’m _sorry_ that we didn’t tell you, and I’m sorry that you’re upset about what happened. But if you’re going to throw something this good away over something this stupid, then maybe you didn’t deserve to know in the first place.”

Varric groans struggling back to his feet. “Shit. _Shit._ I fucked this up, didn’t I?”

“You did,” Hawke agrees. “You really did. But I don’t think it’s as far gone as you might thing.” Hawke puts a hand on his friend’s shoulder. “Go back to her. _Please._ ”

 

* * *

 

He figures he hasn’t earned the right to walk in, so he knocks. Dorian opens the front door.

“She’s in her room,” he says, waving his hand.

Varric nods. “Thanks.”

Max sighs. “We’ll leave you to it. _Again_ ,” he adds weakly. “Let’s go to dinner, Dorian.”

“But I want to _listen—_ ”

Varric watches them go before heading back to Cassandra’s room, knocking gently on the door.

“Come in.”

He pushes it open, and finds her sitting on her bed, wiping her cheeks with the sleeve of her sweater. “Ah, shit. Sweetheart—” He goes to her, pulling her in close. “I’m sorry. I’m _really_ sorry.”

“No,” she says. “ _I’m_ sorry. You’re right, we should be honest with one another. I should have told you about Hawke, as much as you should have told me about Bianca. And if you want to be upset with me, then _be_ upset with me.” She takes his hands. “But I am _not_ upset with you about her.”

“You’re not.”

“No. And I don’t plan to be.” Cassandra leans forward, pressing her forehead to his. “I love you, Varric. I will always be honest with you.”

“Always?” he asks, pulling back with a smile.

She laughs and nods. “Yes, my love.”

“Good.” He kisses her, hard and full on the mouth. She moans, slumping against him and wrapping her arms around his neck. Varric could spend hours kissing her, he’s always felt that way, since the very beginning of this. But he pulls back, chuckling at the little grunt of disappointment she makes. “I need you to be honest with me now.”

“You do.”

“Yes.” He cups her chin, a little harder than usual. Her eyes widen. “Was he better than me?”

“Varric—”

“Was he _better_ than me?”

She opens her mouth, surprised, until she catches on and smiles. “Are you sure you’d like to know?”

“Yes.”

“You’d like to know if he kissed me better than you?” He nods. Cassandra threads their fingers together, moving off the bed and standing, looking down at him. “Or if his hands felt better than yours?” She begins to undress, walking toward her dresser and pulling a box of matches. “You want to know if he made me feel _better_ than you do?” She lights the candles before turning out the lights in her room. Varric swallows.

“Do you want to know how he made me come?”

“Shit.”

“Or what he felt like inside of me?”

“Um.”

She crawls over the bed toward him leaning in close and nipping at his ear before she murmurs, “Do you want to know if he made me _scream?_ ”

Varric moans. “ _Yes._ ”

“He was nothing like you,” she says, leaning down to undo the button and zipper of his jeans. “He was certainly not as impressive,” she adds, drawing out his cock. “Would you like me to keep going?”

“ _Hng_ —”

“Alright.” She takes him into her mouth, stroking him with her hand and moaning around him.

“ _Cassandra!_ ” Varric groans, putting his hand in her hair and tugging gently. “Fuck, that’s good.” She does answer, instead taking him deeper, squeezing her fingers around the base of his cock, drawing out the sensation. He loves this woman, and he was an _idiot_ to think it was fine to just throw her away over something as stupid as—

She pulls off with a soft sound. Varric grips the sheets. “What—”

“Get undressed.” She yanks down his pants and boxers before undoing the clasps of her bra and shoving down her underwear. “ _Faster_ , Varric.” She folds her arms over her bare chest, and _shit_ is she a sight. Varric grins, yanking her down for a kiss, tasting his cock in her mouth.

“You got plans later?”

“I want you to fuck me.”

Varric grins. “Yes, ma’am.” He sheds his clothes, and the moment he does Cassandra is in his lap, urging him back and onto the bed. Her hand scrabbles with the bedside table, and in a moment she rolls a condom over his cock, before positioning herself over him. “ _Shit_ , you’re so fucking eager—”

“I need to show you,” she says, and moans as his cock slides into her.

“Sh-show me—”

“I love you,” she says, holding him inside of her and cupping his face in her hands. “And if you need to hear it, then I will say it, over and over.” With a sigh, she moves, finally, taking him slowly. Varric is mesmerized by her voice, her touch, the sensation of her around him. His fingers tighten around her hips, letting her use him.

“You,” she says. “are the best thing that has ever happened to me.”

“Cassandra—”

“I have never been loved the way you love me. I have never been pleasured the way you pleasure me.” She kisses him, moving faster. “I have never felt with anyone else the way I feel with you.”

“Fuck, I love you.”

“Yes,” she says, smiling. “I know.” Cassandra urges him further back, forcing him to lay flat as she braces herself on his chest, now fucking herself desperately. Varric could easily watch her do this for hours, but she’s doing so much for him, trying to make him feel so _loved_ –

“Stop,” he says. She looks at him. Varric sits up. “You’re doing so good, Cassandra. You really are.”

She pants, nodding. “I love you. I _love_ you. You make me lose control, you make me _feel_ like I’ve never felt, I only want you to feel the same—”

“And I do. All the time.” He carefully urges her off of him, kissing her neck. “On your hands and knees, sweetheart.”

Cassandra scrambles to obey, and Varric admires her from behind, running his hands over her thighs, pressing a kiss to the small of her back.

“That’s a good girl.”

Cassandra looks over her shoulder impatiently. “ _Varric._ ”

“I’m going to fuck you. Just like this.” He drags his thumb along her slit, sliding it slowly inside her.

“ _Please_ —”

“I love it when you ask nice.”

“Don’t be an ass,” she mutters, interrupted by a gasp as he straightens up and sinks into her, leaning over her back. “ _Oh—_ ” Varric thrusts, _hard_ , and she cries out. “ _Yes_ , Varric!”

“You’re going to come for me, aren’t you?” She nods. “Of course you are, you always come for me.” He thrusts slower, now, reaching around and pressing his fingers to her clit. “Let me feel you, Cassandra. I know you’ve been ready for it. I know you want it.” Varric wraps his other arm around her legs, holding her ass flush against his hips as he fucks her. “ _Do it_ ,” he moans. “Come, _please_ —”

Cassandra cries out, clenching around him and throwing her head back. It makes something in him _snap_ , and Varric comes with a shot, holding himself inside her. They stay like that for a moment, before Varric can hardly stand it and pulls out, collapsing next to her. Cassandra rests flat on her stomach, catching her breath. She turns her head to look at him and laughs softly. “Hello,” she murmurs, reaching out to stroke his cheek.

“Hi.” He catches her hand and kisses her wrist. “I’m sorry,” he says again.

“Don’t be. I do not want to fight about this anymore.” She moves closer, curling up next to him and kissing his shoulder. “You are the man I love. Nothing changes that.”

Varric smiles. “I know that.”

“Good.” She sits up on her elbow and kisses her forehead. “Then you will not make the mistake again.”

“I don’t know,” he says. “If it means we have sex _that_ good—”

“It is _always_ that good,” she says dryly, and shoves him out of bed.


End file.
